


Why?

by TheSkyBird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alliances, Catra and Glimmer allience, Catra and Glimmer friendship, Friendship, Kidnapped, Post-Canon, Season 4 Spoilers, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyBird/pseuds/TheSkyBird
Summary: Glimmer is scared, and stressed.Catra feels alone, and is just trying to survive.And they both have questions for each other.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched season 4 of She-ra, please don't read this until you have. This does contain spoilers relating to the final episode of the season.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” 

Glimmer’s eyes widened, as she looked to the side to see Catra emerging from behind what looked like a piece of the wall. Everything was shocking enough already to Glimmer, but seeing her enemy here was a surprise in an almost comforting way. At least she knew one person up here. Glimmer listened as Catra told Horde Prime about Etheria being a superweapon, not daring to take her eyes off of her. It seemed that Catra was trying to keep them both alive.

Although that didn’t make sense. Why would Catra want her alive? Maybe to kill her off later?

“A weapon?”

Glimmer snapped back to attention with fear in mind when she heard Horde Prime speak up again. 

“Your Majesty, it is an honor to host a guest of your stature.”

She didn’t dare to show it, but Glimmer relieved when Horde Prime removed his hand from her face, but she couldn’t let her guard down yet with both her enemies in the room.

As Horde Prime continued to speak, Glimmer could feel a chill run down her spine.

She glanced nervously at Catra, who looked back in return. Both had fear and uncertainty in their eyes, and they each had their own questions to ask.

* * *

“Why did you do that?”

Catra looked up at Glimmer from where she was lying. 

“Do what?” she asked, not really caring to speak to the glittery queen.

“Why did you say all that to him? You basically saved me!” Glimmer said trying to firmly stand her ground, but the stress of all this was starting to get to her. 

Catra rolled her eyes, “I didn’t do it to save you. I did it to save myself. If you want to live, you have to appeal to the higher ups, and keeping you around gives Horde Prime a reason to keep me around-” Catra paused what she was saying to think, and frowned a bit. “Ok fine. Maybe I did save you, but not for any reason you might like to think.”

Glimmer stood slightly dumbstruck that Catra was willing to admit this. Unsure what to do, Glimmer sat down on the ground not far from where Catra had sat up, facing away from her. 

“Well even though that’s the reason, thank you for saving me anyway.”

Catra sighed, “no problem sparkles.” 

The two of them sat there on the floor in silence, since neither was sure what to do next, until Catra spoke up.

“Why?”

Glimmer looked up, “why what?”

“Why didn’t you finish me off in the Fright Zone when you had the chance?”

Glimmer flinched, recalling the events from before the Heart had activated. She had the chance to get rid of Catra right then and there, and she didn’t take it. 

“Because that’s not how I do things. You may be on the side of bad, and see it as ok to destroy people, but I know better than to stoop to your level.”

Catra turned around stunned, before laughter took over. Glimmer barely glared at her, more confused than anything. 

“Even now,” Catra said as her laughter began to die down, “even after all that’s happened, even after all I did, even after all  _ you’ve _ done, you still want to play the part of the heroic goody-two-shoes princess.”

Glimmer was on her feet in and instant, reaching and grabbing Catra by the collar, right arm raised to attack as her hand glowed with magic.  “You don’t get it do you?” Catra chuckled, not even putting up a fight towards the violent threat. “You can play the part of the good guy all you want, but it doesn’t change things now. We’re trapped here. No one can save you, and you can’t do anything cause you’re life’s in danger if you try. Face it, you’re alone for good this time. We both are-”

“You’re wrong!”

Catra jumped, startled by Glimmer’s sudden outbreak. Glimmer released her grip, and stared at Catra directly, holding firm eye contact. 

“I’m not alone! And neither are you! We’re both here aren’t we?”

Catra was taken aback, but quickly tried to retaliate, “Are you serious-”

“I know we’re enemies! But right now there’s much more at stake than our rivalry, and if either of us want to stand a chance of survival, we’re going to have to cooperate with each other!”

Catra just stared in awe at Glimmer, not quite sure what to respond with, because she was right. Even if they were trapped, they only had each other to rely on to get out of there. It wasn’t an idea that either of them liked, but both knew it may be their only option.

“Fine. You’ve got yourself a temporary truce Sparkles.”

Glimmer smiled a little, glad to know she really wasn’t alone in this. She extended her hand to Catra, who took it, and Glimmer raised her up off the floor to stand face to face. The tiniest of grins showed on Catra’s face, before she quickly folded her arms and turned to the side, glaring at nothing in particular, 

“Just don’t expect me to start acting like friendship is the solution to this. This is only a temporary solution. When we get back down to Etheria, you’re going to lose the war.”

Glimmer snickered a little, “if you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this quick little thing I wrote.  
I was gonna leave this as a one-shot, but I'm debating whether to add more. I have a couple ideas that I might want to write, but I don't know if I will or not.  
Would anyone actually want to read more?


End file.
